Finally Catching the Truth, that was buried Alive
by iWrestledx0nce
Summary: Damon Salvatore was always his arrogant self, but even before Katherine and Elena, there was an Emerald beauty that had his life always on the line. But she died long before Katherine came to play, or did she? Damon/OC
1. Thrown into a new life

_**Mystic Falls**_,

1862.

A young blonde sat parallel to the two older boys infront of the chair that she was occuping. Ofcourse she couldn't help but let her big-emerald eyes catch the curious glances from the youngest of the two boys, who was sending her a awfully friendly smile her way. This caused the younger girl to softly curve her lips upwards as she flattened out the ruffles in her victiorian-styled dress.

The eldest boy, though, was making the light haired sweetheart quiver in self-conciousness as his eyes lingered over her body. _He seems decent_, she scoffed, but she knew very well that he was no more than a pig. Using his majorly good looks to try and crawl his way into her undergarments, was what was probably his goal for the evening. But she knew far better than that.

"My father forced me to come, I did not come at my own free will." Her bell like voice broke the silence, as she cast the eldest a glared glance. He just smirked at her thoughtfully, and tilted his head. Which made her instantly snap her eyes away from his icy-blue orbs to stare into the leafy green ones of his brother. _This one was far more setteled down than the eldest_, _how peculiar_.

She scanned his friendly face for a couple minutes more, before she cleared her throat as her father and Giuseppe, her father's closest friend, appeared and took the two chairs opposing the three others.

"Little Fell," Giuseppe grinned at the young blonde that now had her back perfectly straight and her emerald eyes bright and shining as he stared her down, "look how much you have grown!"

It was terribly true, last time Giuseppe had seen the youngling was when she first opened her eyes to the world. "Yes, it has, Mister Salvatore." She bowed her head in agreement, before smiling a sweet smile in his direction.

He grinned, waved his hand before the father Fell could speak, and took his words into his own.

"You see, these are my sons, Stefan and Damon." Giuseppe introduced, before his eyes grew serious, leaving all traces of fun behind. "You will be staying around for awhile, to-"

_**Faye Anelyse Maple**_,

Present.

Sweat rolled down my forehead as I slumped my palms over my tired eyes, "_Faye_! Get up!" I groaned, _Stupid dreams that never make any damn sense_.

I turned over and pulled the white covers over my head, but they were ripped off instantly as an irritated woman with curling-irons tied in her hair glared down at me. "I said, **Get up**! You're going to be late for your first day at your new school, you **lazy**-**bum**."

Licking my chapped lips, I flung my feet out from underneath my covers and ran my fingernails threw my wild blonde locks. "I'm up, for christ sakes, _Marian_." I barked, as she gave me a satisfied look and turned around to finish up getting ready for work.

_What the hell was with that dream? _I tossed off my pajama's and replaced my overnight garments with fresh new ones. _Ever since Marian and Clover dragged me to the small forsaken town, I've had nothing but the upmost oddest dreams dated back to the Cival War._ My thoughts snapped inside, while my facial facade stayed in it's sleepy state.

I grabbed my white-sweater dress and tossed it over my messy hair before I grabbed a nice pair of black leggings and took in a unneeded breath as I pulled them over my thin-toned legs. Falling back onto my bed, I reached under my nightstand and pulled out my grey-boots and slipped them over my already-socked feet and buckeled up all of the necessary buckels that wrapped around my ankles.

There was a soft knock on my door, before Clover casually stroud into my room and stopped to stare at me thoughtfully as I was pulling my long blonde curls into a long french braid that flowed over my right shoulder.

"You look great, _Faye_." I cast a small smile his way before I pulled my bangs out of my big-emerald eyes.

_Clover was always my confidence booster_, _I doubt I would go a day without his encouraging voice pulling me away from all of Marian's negativity_. I thought slightly, watching him grab my school bag that was tossed on my dresser.

"**Clover**, tell Faye to hurry the hell up!" Marian's loud voice screached down the hallway as Clover just shook his head and gave me a slight nudge towards the door.

_It's such a mystery how that man puts up with that woman_.

You see, you are probably very lost. So let my explain myself, shall I?

My name is Faye, and I'm a naturally blonde High School Student. I was born in Washington, to _Jovan_ and _Amber Fell_. But they died years ago, in a big car-explosion just outside Seattle. Leaving me to be passed down to different family members of my own, that all seemed to pass away to natural causes, before I was finally sent to live with _Clover _and _Marian_. My parent's two closest acquaintances.

Recently they decided to move away from my hometown in Washington, to Virginia. _A new scenary_, was Marian's 'lovely' excuse. But I believe that she was hiding the real reason from both me and Clover.

Speak of the devil, "Finally! My god, _Faye_, did you wake up on the lazyass side of that bed of yours?"

_It's so odd how she always adds some kind of emphasize on my name_, I grunted in my head.

"Sorry, Marian, I just couldn't sleep well lastnight." I truthfully apologized, while she grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door and eyed me up. "Seriously."

She sucked in a breath before pulling open the door, while she threw on her winter coat, and stepping out into the wintery Virginia weather.

"Have a great day, _Faye_." Clover slipped my coat over my shoulders before he patted my back and closed the door behind me as I hopped onto the snowy porch of our new home.

Marian's honking stopped me from fully-observing the scenary, and I sighed before I realized Clover had put my bag on the bench. Picking it up, I threw it over my shoulder and trudged my way to the car and slipped inside.

The car was warm and silent as she pulled out of the driveway and turned onto a graveled road towards the direction of my new school.

"Listen, _Faye_." She paused, "me and Clover wont be home this afternoon. So pay attention to the surrounding's, because I can't afford you getting lost when you walk home."

I sighed, _ofcourse she would make me walk in the snow back to our new home that we just moved into, I mean...It's Marian we're talking about_.

"Alright." _Obeying was the only choice I have anymore_.

I watched every sign she passed, and every turn before we finally pulled infront of the big sign that read Robert E. Lee.

Marian pulled off to the side and turned her brown eyes in my direction, "I know it's unfair, really. But we have some serious job-offerings to see through, and we want to make the best of our abilities here."

Nodding, I threw open the door, "Bye Marian."

She didn't say anything as I closed the door behind me, she just casually peeled out of here.

"Abilities my ass." I whispered under my breath as I shoved my hands into my pockets and ran up the steps into the School that would now be occuping 60% of my personal time.

Entering, I instantly took in the swift smell of gym-socks and teenage anst as the wind blew around every gap that occupied the bustling of all the students that tried to hide their fairly noticable glances in my direction.

"You must be , Yes?" I nodded to the lady at the front desk, who smiled brightly at me. "Welcome to Robort E. Lee, and Mystic Falls. Here's your schedule, and I hope you have a wonderful day."

I just bobbed my head up and down once again before I found myself back in the hallways of hell.

_**Room 239**_, I bit my lip.

"Lost?" I jumped slightly and snapped my head to the young boy that now stood infront of me with a amused look floating around in his eyes. I just stared at him, it's been awhile since I've associated with people other than Clover, Marian and my therapist.

He didn't seem to mind my nod though, and took my schedule out of my lean arms and read over it carefully.

"Luckily, your classes are all somehow lined up atleast one class away from mine, so I'll walk you to your classes, is that alright?" Nodding again, he handed back my schedule and smiled down at me.

He made a hand gesture in the direction towards my frist class, and I instantly jumped into rythm with his step. "I'm Jeremy,"

I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, as we stopped infront of what I was pressuming my first class. "Nice to meet you Jeremy, I'm Faye."

The smile on his face grew wider and he brushed his hair out of his face before he waved himself off to get to his class.

I followed suit and entered the classroom that was filled with most of the students.

The teacher turned his eyes to meet mine, and smiled brightly as he clapped his hands to quiet the class.

"Students, we have a new student." everyone went silent and stared at me, while I hopped on one foot quietly. Awkward silence piercing my ears as the class just judged me up.

**End of School**.

"Hey Faye!" I whipped my hair in the wintery-wind and slightly blushed as Jeremy came bouncing his way infront of me, but he just smiled for awhile and flicked a snowflake out of the top of my blonde-locks.

_So far, he was the only friend I succesfully made, without effort_.

"Hey Jeremy, what are you up to?" My voice cracked out, and I looked away from him as I tried to clear out all of the _dust_ that had found it's way to clog my vocal cords.

_This is what you get for not speaking to anyone, Faye. _My mind snapped.

"I was the only person you talked to, wasn't I?" I cursed under my breath, _obvious little me_.

Nodding, Jeremy just smiled but then frowned as I started to walk down the path towards where I suspected was the direction towards my new home. "What are you doing?"

I snapped my head at him, "Going home?" He eyed me up and down before he grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me to a group of three.

The brunette was the first to notice us, or well, Jeremy. "Where have you been?"

Her voice was raised, and I flinched at the volume, but Jeremy just pulled me to his side.

"This," he pointed down at me while I glared up at him, "needs a ride home."

_Way to make me feel like a being, kid_.

She looked at me with guarded eyes, but shook it off when she noticed me looking, "I'm Elena."

I shuffled on my feet as the guy next to her also eyed at me, he seemed awfully familiar, but I swore I never seen him in my life. "Faye."

Jeremy grinned down at me, "She speaks to others!"

Ignoring him, Elena smiled at me and pulled the darker-skinned girl up to me. "This is my bestfriend Bonnie, and that's my boyfriend Stefan."

I nodded and held my hand out to Bonnie, who took it.

Right as our hands touched, her eyes grew bright for a split second, before they disappeared as if nothing happened, but I noticed.

"Uhm...yeah. I'm Bonnie." She repeated, and casted me a confusing smile as she grabbed her bag off of the top of the car next to where they were standing, "I gotta go, it was nice meeting you..."

Before I could retort, she was already half-way across the parking lot.

Elena gave me a apologetic look, before perking up. "So Faye, why do you need a ride home?"

"My par...uhm, Guardians? are out job-hunting." I corrected, and got an odd and searching glance from Stefan, but I ignored it and turned to Jeremy.

She nodded, "Well I'm Jeremy's sister..."

I didn't listen anymore, I had patted Jeremy's shoulder and waved at Elena and Stefan.

"It's really nice of you to try and give me a ride home, but Marian wouldn't be happy if she finds out I tagged a ride from Strangers." Jeremy stared at me in a slight hurt-manor, as Elena and Stefan just stood their in confusion.

Something about this gang screamed **danger**, and to **stay away**. It was like something about being near them told me I was going to get into trouble, with something else.

Before they had a word, I was already jogging away.

They didn't follow, or atleast, I don't think they did.

*_ring_* *_ring_* I pulled my cellphone out from my coat and didn't look to see who it was as I threw it over my ear. "Hello?"

I heard static and electric waves over the line, but then it ended with the call.

Shrugging in confusion, I slid my phone closed before a beep interupted my thoughts.

I jumped, _what is with this place and making me so nervous?_

"Faye!" I turned around in the snow slightly and let out a sigh of relief as a familiar car pulled over.

Jogging over, I shook off some snow out of my hair and hopped into the front seat next to Clover.

"I left early to make sure you were safe," he looked me over, "you hungry?"

Only a few minutes later we were sitting in a booth at a place called **The Grill**.

"Did you make any friends today, darling?"

I looked away from his light colored eyes and nodded slightly. "In a sense, though something about them makes me feel like I have an open-invitation into danger."

He eyed me softly, before he patted my hand caringly.

"It's just the change, don't worry." he comforted, "you'll get used to it, soon."

_Hopefully_, I thought.

There was loud clanking noises and I lifted my head up to see that Stefan kid looking in my direction with a icy-blue eyed man standing next to him, along with Elena who was whispering to Stefan as they all looked in my direction.

But the icy-eyed man was intriging. He didn't scream off danger to me, whilest the others did.

"You want some?" I snapped my eyes back to Clover, who was holding out his lemonade to me.

Nodding, I picked it up and brought it to my lips and gulped down the odd-tasting liquid. "It taste like theirs some type of spice in it, Clover."

I eyed him suspiciously, but he just shrugged and took his own sips from it.

*_ring_* *_ring_* Picking up my phone, I brought it to my ear. "Yes?"

"Let me speak to Clover, now."

Marian's voice yelled, and I instantly threw it into Clover's waiting hands, as he stood up and walked outside.

"Hey..." I looked up to meet Elena's, Stefan's and the pair of icy-blue eyes. Without warning Stefan and the other boy sat infront of me, whilest Elena blocked me in when she took a seat next to me.

They stared at me silently, before Stefan's eyes grew dark.

"Anelyse, what are you doing here?" he snapped.

_Anelyse? how do they know my middle name? _I pondered.

Sitting up straight, I gave them a confused look, "My name's Faye."

The icy-blue eyed man glared at me hard, "_Anelyse Fell_, what the hell are you doing here?"

_Fell? That's my father's family name. But I'm Faye Maple, what are they on?_

They all eyed me, but my eyes brimmed with confused tears, as Clover's voice broke through my ears.

"_Faye_, are these friends?" My eyes snapped to his, and his seemed to reconize my fear, because he cleared his throat, "Marian, _Faye_ and I will be there in a minute."

He hung up the phone. "Sorry, kids. But we have an angry lady to get home to."

Elena forcefully moved out of my way, and I took one more curious glance into the other man's eyes, and was suprised to find a pleading and helpless look inside them; for a split second, before they flipped back into a cold-hard stare.

I jumped out of the booth and Clover took my hand in his, "you alright doll?"

Nodding, a smile graced my face as he pulled my blonde hair out of my face in reassurance, and guided us outside.

"What was that all about?" He prodded on our way to the car.

I shrugged, but stopped and took a deep breath as the winter wind swirled around my body.

Clover grinned, "Soon you'll be happy again, Little one."

I cast a glance to the sky, and blinked, "I'm happy now, I just need to find it."

He nodded and I hopped into the car, and we made our way home, got yelled at by Marian; before I finally got to slump into my cozy bed.

Rolling over, my emerald eyes caught coal-colored eyes of a Crow, that was perched outside of my window. I stared at it for what seemed like hours, like we were searching eachother's souls, before Marian's screaming downstairs blared into my eardrums.

The Crow let out a few caw's, like it was singing me to sleep, which it was; because in the next few minutes, I was passed out like a light with a pair of icy-blue eyes now lingering over my sleeping figure.


	2. His wonders, her years

_**Damon Salvatore**_,

Present.

Damon's icy-eyes watched the blonde curl up on her bed through the window he was staring into, it didn't matter if he had that _stalkering facade_ seeping into himself as he listened to the soft breathing that only his ears could pick-up through the amount of space seperating him from her.

_She looks just like Anelyse, and sounds and breathes just like her_, his thoughts cracked inside.

_Another Doppleganger? Reincarnation?_ He couldn't come up with a valid excuse.

It felt like he was dealing with another Elena and Katherine situation, but the only part was, he didn't think he could handle this one. Katherine was hard enough, but this...

_**Mystic Falls**_,

1863.

"Anelyse!" Damon called to the blonde that sat with her legs folded to the side on the big blanket that was spread out in the grass. He took the small glance she casted him with her emerald eyes, she wouldn't fully look at him, and it drove him mad.

His father and his own had made a deal, she would be staying at the Salvatore home, for the passing summers. All so she could get used to being around other men, to get her ready for marriage.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Her lovely velvet voice chirped as Damon casted his eyes to look into her own again. The vivid-green orbs brightened as the sun hit them through the trees, it made Damon smile kindly and take a seat next to her.

"Not until I soak up every ounce of beauty that is inside of you," he whispered into her ear.

Anelyse tensed at the closeness, but he just continued to blow his breath into her delicate curls as he ran his hand up her arm.

It was normal for Damon to touch her, but over the past years that he had been granted her presence, he grew inlove with smooth tingles that he felt whenever her eyes looked back into his icy-orbs with confusion and flushfulness.

You could say he loved this girl, everything about her, actually. It would be 100% true, but there was no doubt in his mind that she didn't love him back.

"I'm not some harlot you can keep around for your guilty pleasures!" She snapped as her small arms shoved him as far away as she could muster up in her body.

Damon inwardly sighed, but layed his head against the grass and stared up at the trees above them.

She didn't speak for several minutes, before he felt her lay down next to him. Comforting silence graced both of their ears, before Damon looked over to see her beautiful green eyes glamouring their presence in his own. "Tell me, Damon." She paused, "do you think I'll be a good wife?"

Damon smiled at her, before rolling over to his side and brushed her blonde-locks out of her red cheeked face. "With no doubt in my mind, _Anelyse_."

_**Damon Salvatore**_,

Present.

"Who was that girl, Stefan?" Elena's voice hushedly called out to his baby brother, but Damon just took another sip of his whiskey and replied instead.

"Not who we thought, obviously. But, she looked just like someone from our, _**my**_ past."

Elena took a seat across from him, and Stefan sat on the edge, before sending him a unnoticable glance.

"She was a very good friend of mine, and much more to Damon." he began, as Damon shot him angry glances his way. "You see, our father and hers were the best of mates; and decided to have her stay the summer of our earliar years together."

Elena shot Damon a look, "What about Katherine?"

"This was a few years before Katherine," Stefan started.

But Damon slammed his whiskey on the coffee table and glared at him. "She was the first person I loved, the first _woman_ I ever took into my life. But when we got engaged, **she disappeared**."

Damon couldn't help but let his eyes shoot over to Stefan, who gave him a understanding look.

"Listen, Elena. It was in the past, we don't need anymore coming back to haunt us."

Elena gave Damon one last glance before she got up to let Stefan take her home.

_Faye, Faye, Faye, Anelyse_.

He shook his thoughts away, becoming slightly irritated with the constant amount of thinking he was doing, all because of a _worthless human_ who made everything about Katherine dissapear.

But that didn't stop him from throwing on his leather jacket that was thrown next to him on the arm of the chair, and head out in a rush to question Elena's little witch.

_**Mystic Falls**_,

1863.

"Anelyse, if you could change your lovely name, what would you change it to?" Damon whispered as he held her naked blonde in his arms.

She stared thoughtfully up at him before she trailed kisses up his chest, before she was face to face with him. "_Faye, I would change it to Faye_."

Damon smiled at her, before he found his lips planted over her own in a passonate kiss.

_**Faye Anelyse Maple**_,

Present.

_Why couldn't guys be like some of the gentlemen out of fairytales? I mean, Seriously. I would love to get a bouquet of flowers, or just a simple picnic. Instead of an invite to get drunk at a party, and feel like a floozy when your date wants to fuck you senseless._

Dropping my pen into my notebook, I rolled myself over in the grass and let out a shaky sigh.

I've been in Mystic Falls now for a Week, and I've already been hit on by several guys that couldn't take the hint that they were not getting lucky. This Tyler kid decided to take it upon himself to grab ahold of my butt whenever I dropped my book, just the other day. Do these boys have problems with the word '_**NO**_'?

Picking up my pen once again, I ignored the sound of a car pulling infront of my house, and began to write. It was probably just Clover coming home from his job interview with some council.

_This place is horrendous, with no exaggerations. I can't seem to go anywhere without beinhg watched by the locals, it is like ever after a few days- I am still the new kid. It shouldn't be this uncomfortable._

I was going to continue to writer, but footsteps and soft voices broke into my ears; and I looked up to find Elena and her odd-friend Bonnie infront of me.

My mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape, before I cleared my throat and slammed my pen inside of my notebook and shuffled up to my feet. "Did Clover send you to me?"

"No, actually. We were knocking on the door, and no one answered- but we could hear you humming when Bonnie and I were about to give up and leave." Elena explained as I ran my fingers through my hair.

_Why would they come here? and how did they even know where I lived?_

As if reading my mind, Bonnie spoke up. "It's a really close-knit town, and you and your family are the only new ones around; and this house is the only one just getting off of the Market."

"That makes sense," I smiled kindly, "What can I do for you?"

Elena smiled brightly, "We wanted to see if you wanted to hangout with us; you know, let us show you around and stuff. It doesn't look like you've been out much."

"True, I haven't been feeling to well, really." I responded, and getting a worried look from both. "I'm fine, it must just be the weather- though Washington was still gloom-and-doom aswell."

They both nodded, but their worriedness still shown in their eyes, "Washington?"

I nodded, loving the sound of my original home. "Born and Raised,"

Bonnie opened her mouth cautiously, "Why did you move?"

Without hesitation, seeing as it was the same question I get from my Therapist and some friends back home, I spoke up without missing a beat. "My parent's died, and so I moved in with some family members, until being passed down to my god parents, Clover and Marian." I paused and took a sweet breath of air, "Marian decided to let us get a change of scenary, seeing as Clover and I were much to sucked into all of the old memories around us, that we were falling short in living."

Instantly, Bonnie and Elena both had me in a bone crushing hug. "We know how you feel, Faye."

_No, you have absolutely no idea how I feel. _My heart ached.


	3. Dreams of such a yearning place to be

_**Faye Anelyse Maple**_,

Present.

"It's our problem-free, PHILOSOPHY!" My voice sang as I swung around Clover who was laughing at me, giving me a highly amused look as my lips shaped weird faces, and my hands flung casually in the air.

For some unholy reason I've been rather happy eversince I hungout with Elena and Bonnie yesterday.

That was probably for the mere fact that I had finally got some sort of stablity when we all exchanged our sad stories with eachother, and all that unjolly interpretations.

We all seemed to fit in together, and I silently regreted my fears of their friendship, when I had crawled into bed the night before.

But that only made me now stop dancing around in my Pajama's and ignore Clover's now curious look as my mind brought up the Dream I had last night.

_**Mystic Falls**_,

1863.

The blondes lips curled into a small smile that she tried to hide, as she listened to the soft crunching of vines next to her balcony. She would've been scared, but she knew there was no threat when a sweet mop of dark colored hair climbed up over the balcony banister, and the iciest blue eyes invaded her vision once the male had successfully housted himself up into her room. "_Anelyse_,"

His beautiful voice rang in the air as he strutted over to the giggling blonde who was giving him a look of atmost adoration. "_You came_!"

Without any hesitation, the woman threw herself off of her bed and into the man's awaiting arms.

"_I would come at an beckoning call, my love,_" he brushed her long curls away from her beautiful face that held such happiness as his eyes and hers danced together in bliss. "_You're my life, Anelyse_."

The man ran his hands down her hips and smiled as he watched his loves curves through her tight nightdress that she was wearing. _Oh how he loved this woman, and everything remarkably touched by her_.

She let out a soft ringing giggle before she leaned up on her tippy toes and placed her lips over his own.

"_As you are mine, Damon Salvatore_." Another passionate kiss, before the woman was gently placed against the small table behind her.

Their eyes burned into eachother's for what felt like enternity before a loud crashing sound and angry voices broke through their ears. "_You must go, Damon! Before my father catches you here, I'm not allowed to see you_." He stared down at his beauty, and shook his head defiantly. "_Damon, please!" _

"_Anelyse, we're engaged! Why can't I see you?_" His angry voice boomed in a hush tone, but her emerald eyes filled with a waterfall of tears as she pushed him away.

_Why was she pushing me away? We are meant to be betrothed! _His eyes searched her fear filled ones, before he heard the stomping foots getting closer, and captured her lips once more before jumping over to her balcony and grabbing ahold of a vine to hold himself up on.

He gave her one last look to see her crying sadly as she held her fingers over her lips, before he quickly climbed his way down and ignore the sounds of her father's angry assumptions.

_**Faye Anelyse Maple**_,

Present.

_Why was I having these vivid dreams? _It makes no sense at all. Was it some sort of thing I was creating because of Stefan's brother was a beautiful man?

I don't think I could come up with this on my own, but still; _Why would I be dreaming about him in a past life, as it seems?_

My thoughts raced in confusion, and in anger. It was all so _sappy_, a _make-believable _fantacy that keeps creating a supply of story-lines into my dreams. _Fiction worthy material_.

_But why do I want it so badly, like I've been yearning for it all of my life?_


	4. Stranger Danger, Pigs and Dreams

_**Damon Salvatore**_,

Present.

Damon couldn't stop that feeling of pain to creep back into his chest as he sucked down his liquor in attempt to numb all the feelings he was holding in.

_Faye, Faye, Little dear Faye, My love. _He blinked his eyes before slamming them shut in a fit of frustrational anger that was throbbing inside of his emotional state at the moment.

_What could make her this way? Why did she disappear?_ He remembered it like it was yesterday when he had come back only a week after the last time, to see her; and she was gone. Vanished with every memory that was her, and her father wouldn't give out any infortmation as to where she was.

It had angered Damon then, and it angered him now as he looked back on his pathetic attempt to plead Mr. Fell into telling him where his daughter was. But to no avail, did it have on the father of his magnificent fiance.

Looking into everything he had with Katherine, he could see now how blinded he was. It wasn't Katherine he ever wanted, _no_. It was always Anelyse, always and forever.

Katherine was his back-up plan, and when Stefan stepped into his numbing-process, it made him want her. A challenge to forget all his lovely memories with the woman of his life, _Anelyse_ almost _Salvatore_.

"Damon, right?" his eyes turned to the familiar sweet voice, and sucked in a breath of air as he smelt in the scent of Green Apples. He was sitting down infront of Robert E. Lee, waiting to pick up Elena; seeing as Stefan was off hunting.

Her long blonde hair was curel down her back in perfect spirals that bounced in the wind freely, and the light was glimmering in the farthest corner of her vivid green eyes that seem to brighten up more each time he laid eyes on her. "Yes, Damon Salvatore." He collected his exterior and smirked at her thoughtfully.

_Why was she indulging a conversation with a stranger?_ He would be angry, it showed that she would talk to strangers, and that made him want to narrow his eyes in a disapproving way. _What if she did something stupid, that messed up that pretty little facade of hers?_ But he wasn't, because she was talking to him. _Damon Salvatore_. Her ancestor or dopplegangers once fiance.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me," she paused and looked around timidly, with a slight blush covering her delicate skin, "I've been having these strange dreams..."

Damon's eyes perked up with amusement, "Well, I am a very sexy man, Ane- _Faye_." He quickly covered up his almost mistake and watched as her face grew angry.

"_You're such a foul pig!_" She screamed before turning around on her heel to leave, but his yanked her back delicately.

The words that had left her mouth was what Anelyse had told him was her first thought when she had met him, and he couldn't miss that chance at maybe finding some hope in her look-a-like.

"Wait a minute," he faced her towards him and brushed her hair out of her flustered face, "what kind of dreams?"


	5. Familiar acts and Moans

_**Faye Anelyse Maple**_,

Present.

I was beyond infuriated with Damon when he had cracked a perverted joke, because it made butterflies enter my stomach like I was used to it, and it gave me this jolt of pleasure at the very thought of him being so open on sarcasm with me.

But when I had called him a foul pig, and went to walk away. He had pulled me back and brushed my hair out of my eyes, before he stared into them with a slight look of hope and concern. "What kind of dreams?"

I didn't answer, I just stared at him, or maybe it was his lips I was staring at. _NO_. My mind screamed as I felt the urge to just lean up and kiss him with every ounce in my body. It was like I had been waiting over a hundred years just to place my lips over his own, like I've had done it before; and I missed it.

"Faye?" I shook my head and casted my eyes away, to stare at the confused Elena, who was giving Damon a glare. "Are you alright?"

My mouth opened to respond, but I closed it and shuffled my feet, and let out a nervous laugh. "Dandy."

Damon smirked and sent me a flirtatious wink, before he threw his glance at Elena. "Little Faye here wanted to talk the sexiness of myself." he grinned, but Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, but Faye; watch out, he's dangerous." I gave her a confused look, but she turned on her heel and walked off to Bonnie who was about to hop into her car.

I shrugged slightly, and blushed as Damon opened up his passenger door for me. "Care to go somewhere Private?"

Hesitating at first, I looked around and made sure Clover wasn't waiting on me, before I slid into the car.

Ignoring the electric shock I felt when his body brushed against my own.

_**Damon Salvatore**_,

Present.

"Care for a drink?" Damon asked as they entered the boarding house, but Faye just shook her head no, as he lead their way up to his room; just incase Stefan decided he wanted to come home.

She seemed flustered even more than she was at the school, when she sat on his bed, and he closed the door casually. "About the dreams..."

Damon smirked, before he spread her legs and slid inbetween them as her face heated up even more. _Just like Anelyse would do whenever he would trail kisses down her breast, when they got so heated up in their time together_. Oh how he just wanted to rip off Faye's clothes and do her right there.

"Tell me about them, _Faye_." he whispered into her ear, letting his hands run down her sides, before letting them slip under her shirt just alittle bit, now circling his thump along her bared skin.

She let out a soft gaspy breath, "They..they're like...p-past...dreams.." Her voice stuttered as his hands went higher and his smirk got bigger.

_Was she having dreams about their past? Is that why she came to him?_

"Past dreams? Hmm..." He felt the tip of her bra and chuckled as her breath started to get heavier, "What kind of, past dreams?"

_For some reason he wanted to push her buttons, _even if it was pushing his own to tease her like this_, maybe he would find out the truth_.

"Y-yeah..." her eyes closed for a second as she bit her lip, "it was you; or maybe your ancestor?" she re-opened her eyes and started to think, but Damon slipped his finger under her bra and she let out a startled moan. "You! i-it was you! and..there was this woman...she looked just like me?"

Damon leaned forward and let his legs rest against the bed as his free hand threw off her shirt carelessly, making her cry out in suprise, and try to hide her flesh away from him. "Don't!"

Faye looked at him in confusion, but unwrapped her hands from her now bared torso, and looked into his eyes as his finger tips squeezed her breast tenderly.

This caused her eyes to grow wider, and her face to get hotter, as she let out a loud moan and threw her head back. _Just like Anelyse._

Damon squeezed harder, before he quickly pulled his hand out and placed it on her face, taking in the heat that was radiating off of it, while he twirled his thumb around her cheek bones.

"Just like you? She was you, Faye." His words were only a guess, but when it came out, it sounded like the truth, so he continued. "Only your name was Anelyse." 

She looked up at him, before nodding slightly, _she believed him_?

Without anymore hesitation, Damon ripped off his own shirt and slammed her on her back against the bed.

He couldn't take the teasing any longer, he needed her, and he needed her now.

She let out a loud moan as his lips trailed from her pants-line up to her bra, while she looked down at him with the same look Anelyse had always given him when he would do this. _It was her_.

It had to be. If she were a Doppleganger, she would have her own traits; but Faye was Anelyse in everyway. _It wasn't just her looks, or her voice, _it was her.

_Anelyse_, it was _Anelyse Fell_._ But how?_

Damon wanted to think, but as he heard another moan, he tossed away the thoughts in his mind and ripped off the material that was covering the delicate breast that Damon Salvatore loved.


	6. Baby cries and a Mothers tears

_**Anelyse Fell**_,

1863.

"Daddy, please!" I screamed as my father held my new-born child in his rough hands, he was furious. And I was beyond terrified as my body shook in pain. "Daddy!"

He ignored my cries, and focused on the beautiful baby in his arms, that was crying just as much as I was.

"Who's the father, Anelyse?" His voice boomed as I closed my eyes and tried holding in the tears. "WHO?"

My eyes shot back open as my baby let out a tremendous scream, causing my heart to shatter when I realized there was now a big bruise forming on the side of her face. "D-Damon! Damon Salvatore!"

His eyes grew bigger in anger as he glared at me. "You filthy slut!" his harsh words spilled out in so much anger that I had to force myself to crawl away from the dirty blanket I was on, and into the corner.

The last time I had seen Damon was when he had snuck in, I never got the chance to tell him I was pregnant; and he didn't seem to notice the small bump rising over my once flat stomach.

But my father did, and he dragged me to this god forsaken underground chamber, just a couple miles out of Mystic Falls. "You betrayed me!" He clutched my baby harder, like it was nothing and ignored both of our cries as he took a step closer to me. "I allowed you to be there for the summer to get ready for marriage, not spread your legs for Giuseppe's eldest son!"

"We were engaged, Daddy! He loves me!" My eyes fell to the soiled ground beneath me, "I love him."

That only seem to anger him even more as he dropped my baby in my lap, before slapping me hard across the face as I let out a cry. I wasn't crying for myself, or the pain burning in my cheek, I was crying for the bruised child in my arms.

Her once bright hazel eyes that were so beautifully mixed with mine and Damon's eyes, were now dull and seemed almost unexistant. The sounds of her cries were dieing down, but even the tears rolling down her face were caked in blood, and her small body was covered in bruises and dirt.

"You must learn your lesson!" My eyes grew even wider and I let out a scream as he grabbed ahold of my child and swung her into the wall. She didn't scream anymore, just layed on the ground lifeless.

He turned towards me and a smirk was plastered on his horrible face, "No daughter of mine will put shame to my family!"

But I wasn't listening, my cold body was shaking as tears built up like the ocean was about to turn into a tsunami. _My baby, the creation of mine and Damon's love_. The tears poured out in heaps as I let out a screaming cry of agony.

The pain increasing as my father kicked me in the side, and laughing as I fell to the floor.

He grinned proudly to himself as he swung around on his feet and marched to the caged-door, and slammed it shut before he locked it with a rusty key.

_I only held her twice, Damon didn't even get to ackowledge her, my child, my angel._

My body layed on the dirty ground that was starting to turn into mud because of my tears, for days.

_That turned into weeks, without food or water. I never moved, I never spoke, I just stared and cried for the lifeless body now covered in spider-webs._

But somebody came for me, and wrapped me up in a wram quilt. "What's your name?"

I looked up at the beautiful brunnette infront of me, who was staring at the lifeless body, like I had been doing for so long now. "A-Anelyse." My voice cracked.

Her brown eyes turned to my now dull green ones, and I could see the sympathy radiating from her face.

"I'm Katherine." Her song-like voice announced, as she took ahold of my muddy face. "What happened?"

Shaking my head, I turned away from her, trying to hide the fresh tears from falling out, but she repeated herself, this time with force that made me shutter and finally explain. "My father took me away from our home and locked me in here for months, because I was pregnant."

The tears rolled down my face as she started to pull some dirt out of my hair, "I had her only maybe a week ago, I lost count, but he ripped her from my arms and killed her to prove a lesson."

Another woman entered the room, only she was a colored woman, but I took no notice in her skin color, just the berries that she was carrying.

"This is my handmaiden, Emily." Katherine explained as she picked up a few berries and started to feed the to me, _like a mother to a child_.

The sweet taste of the berries filled my stomach, and I let out a soft moaning sniffle in satisfaction. The hunger feeling slowly fading away, but only slightly. "T-thank you."

I whispered as Emily nodded and sat beside Katherine, who gave her a gesture, hiding the lifeless form from my vision. "I've had my child ripped out of my hands, too."

Katherine began, as she finished removing the mud out of my dirty curls, tilting her head slightly at me, "But only taken, not killed infront of my own eyes."

Tears built up, but she quickly wiped them away, and pulled my face towards her.

"Anelyse, if you could be reborn in another life, what would you name yourself?" My eyes grew slightly, _it was only half the same question Damon had asked me after we had once made love._

"_I would name myself Faye_." I whispered, remembering how I had always wanted to name my baby by that name, before she was killed.

Katherine turned to Bonnie, before she leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which made Emily slightly nervous; but she nodded when she seen the distraught look in my teary eyes.

"Did you love the man?" I looked at her and nodded. _With all of my heart_.

Katherine ran her cold hands along my face, before she smiled. "Who was the man?"

"Damon," I sniffed in memory of the day I had met him, "Damon Salvatore."

She only nodded, before her and Emily stood up. "Anelyse, we're going to save you."

I gave them both a confused look, but let out a cry as a burning sensation entered my body, "You will not remember us until the time comes, you will only be reborn with your wished name, but you will have no idea who we, or Damon Salvatore is; until you meet one of Emily's ancestors."

Screaming in pain as I thrashed around, my eyes started to slowly shut, but Katherine continued, "_You will be reborn, into a better life; and finally be at peace_."

Her words echoed in my mind, before I let out once last scream before my eyes rolled into the back of my head.


	7. Waking up in Hell

_**Anelyse Fell**_,

Present.

I opened my eyes with a start, before flinging up and taking in the surroundings. Everything from the beginning rushing at me all at once.

_My name is Anelyse Fell, I'm alive? Vampires, Witches...Damon..._

I don't know how I knew, but something inside me made me notice the truth in all the sheltered lies that were being hidden behind this town.

Damon's cool arms were wrapped around my torso, and I let out a small squeeky cry and ran my hands over his handsome face that I always loved.

_He was here, I was here_. But why do I feel like I can't tell him the truth? _Danger._

I was terrified, I threw my body off of the bed, and slipped on some clothing and flew out of the boarding house. _What was wrong with me? _I was reborn to finally be at peace with Damon, and yet here I was; running away and acting like _Faye_.

But she was me, just the updated version.

It only took me an hour of present memorization, that I found myself infront of the man who had raised me after my new family had passed away.

"Faye, where have you been?" His worried voice exclaimed as he turned off the mower in our home, and pulled me into his arms. "You've been gone all night."

Something about the way his arms wrapped around me, made me flinch and pull away. "Out."

He gave me a suspicious stare, but I quickly ran off into the house; and side-stepped out of Marian's vision.

Once I got to my bedroom, I locked the door and put a chair under the knob, I was trembling.

I shouldn't be feeling like this, I know these people. I was...raised, by these people...

But they knew who I was, they kept me out of the knowledge of what was causing me to remember my past. _It was to much for me to handle_.

Katherine. _She was Elena?_

I jumped as a voice inside my head answered **no**. _What the hell was going on?_

Everything here was so knew to me, but I knew all about it through my life as Faye. Tears fell from my cheeks as I looked around.

_This was supposed to be my redemption, why do I feel like I'm in hell?_

I looked into the mirror and gulped back a sob as I remembered all the past memories in the past, how happy I was with Damon and Stefan.

_How glad I was when I got to meet the two Salvatores, and how lucky I was for having Damon never giving up on me. Even over the year's he had to spend without me, when Summer came to end. He always waited._

My emerald colored eyes sparkled in fear as I heard Marian making her way towards the door.

**Danger**, _run_. The voice inside of my head screamed, and I obeyed.

Flinging open the window in my room, just as Marian started to knock on the door, "Faye, I need to talk to you. Open the door." I tossed my body over the ledge of the window and didn't look back at the shaking door as I jumped out.


	8. Notice: Uno

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been so lacking lately. I have a lot of things to deal with. So I have decided to delete a lot of my stories, and re-start them. The aching headache I'm recieving from coming up with certain things to appeal to you is aggrivating, and after a lot of re-reading; I'm very dissapointed in my writing. I'm glad you all enjoyed it how it is now, but I'm going to redo it anyways. Please accept my apologies for my random decision, but I do hope you will enjoy it over my time of safely re-writing and coming up with better plots. So keep in update at the things I post, I'll probably still use the same story Titles, but different scenarios and things.


	9. Notice: dose

Thank you who decided to review my stories, and to answer your questions... I don't know exactly when I will be re-posting, I have a few doctor appointments on my hands so whenever I get free time; I will update!


	10. Notice: tres

I will be posting a lot of my stories on Mibba, just search for my member ID, 226090. Or iDoctorOptimus.


End file.
